


Welcome

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Super High School Level Endgame Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hand lightly presses on your shoulder. You're about to turn your head - but you feel scared to look. What if it wasn't the same Komaeda as usual? What if this was all just a trick, that you were still in a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

_You see... those days already feel so faraway. Those days of chaos, horror and suspicion are no more._

"Hinata-kun, are you okay?" A young boy's voice rings out from behind you.  
Naegi Makoto - a worker from the Future Foundation. They were the ones who'd helped them out once Junko came back. "Yeah, I'm fine." Every now and then, Naegi would come back and check on us on the island. Not often, but just to see if we were okay.  
"Komaeda-kun wants to see you," he spoke. Your eyes widen. _Komaeda?_

You knew he'd woken up not too long ago, however... was he ready to see other people yet? You're unconciously looking at Naegi with a worried expression. He smiles back at you. "Don't worry, it'll be fine, Hinata-kun." You nod, but...

 

 

  
Not much later, footsteps approach you. The very same footsteps that spoke as you walked across the island together, meeting your classmates you thought you hadn't known, getting to know each other.  
You don't turn around, but you continue to stare out to the sea. The footsteps come closer and eventually stop behind you.

_"Hinata-kun."_

A hand lightly presses on your shoulder. You're about to turn your head - but you feel scared to look. What if it wasn't the same Komaeda as usual? What if this was all just a trick, that you were still in a dream?  
However, you quickly swallow your fears and turn your head, _ever so slowly-_

A familiar face appears, looking down at you with feelings of nostalgia, happiness, sadness, many things at once. His droopy eyes are welling up in tears, under that big messy mop head of hair -

"...welcome back," you say, getting up and giving him a high five, your hands softly clapping together as you both smiled.

"Welcome to Jabberwock Island."


End file.
